


Triada

by ginny358



Series: Czworo Ziemian w budce nie licząc Doktora [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bits taken from Greek mythology and put in sci-fi context, Community: Mirriel, Did you remembered that TARDIS don't translate Gallifreyan? 'cos we did, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Original Character-centric, Original alien, Pre-Time Lords Tech
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piąta część naszych szalonych ff stworzonych w ramach Fikatonu 2016 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triada

**Author's Note:**

> Dziś wracamy do Julii i Alissin i do Ananke, aby domknąć jej opowieść. Wracamy też do formy kosmicznej intrygi, choć właściwie bez intrygi, za to z kosmosem i dziwnymi perypetiami. Doktorzy się nie spotykają z sobą, mieliśmy wrzucić spotkanie Dwunastego i Dziesiątego jeszcze z obecną Alissin, ale w pierwszym fiku mówimy, że tylko Dagný wiedziała o regeneracjach, więc nie będziemy teraz się z tym kłócić.  
> Zbetowała **zosia11**.

Oto scena. Baletmistrzyni, siedząc na fortepianie, zakłada baletki ostre jak brzytwy. Na widowni grajek puszcza w ruch pozytywkę – długi srebrny walec w eleganckiej oprawie, żadnych panienek tańczących na szczycie jarmarcznego pudełka. Baletmistrzyni zaczyna swój taniec do pustej sali, wbija noże w pudło instrumentu, jakby poczynił jej on jakąś krzywdę. Jaki w tym sens, zastanawia się obserwator, ukryty w cieniach. Nikt – ani baletmistrzyni, ani grajek – go nie widzi, ani, kiedy już się odzywa, nie słyszy. A może... słyszy go ktoś inny, także ukryty. Obserwator drugi.  
– Jak myślisz – pyta Doktor – czy naprawdę warto niszczyć taki piękny fortepian?  
– Zawsze można zafortepianować słonia – odpowiada szeptem Julia.  
Doktor rozważa to przez chwilę. Potem kiwa powoli głową. Można.  
– Żeby była w tym jeszcze jakaś przyjemność – mówi. – Ale popatrz na nią, _tańczy_ , jakby ktoś jej zrobił krzywdę, zmuszając do włożenia tych baletek. Byłaś kiedyś na Oei? – Julia kręci głową, nie, póki co nie była nigdzie poza Ziemią. – Mają tam podobny teatr, ale na Rękę Rassilona, w _ich_ tańcu czuć przynajmniej radość! A to tutaj? Tortura dla niej i dla widowni – irytuje się Doktor.  
– Właściwie po co tam poleciałeś? – pyta po chwili Julia.  
– Co? Ach, wiesz, poznanie nowych kultur, ciekawił mnie ten teatr, podobno scena stoi na pradawnym artefakcie, ale nic nie mogłem odkryć. A, i oczywiście Narvin chciał wiedzieć, o co z tym chodzi – dodaje, jakby dopiero sobie o tym przypomniawszy. – Zresztą muszę tam wrócić.  
Dłuższa chwila ciszy (baletmistrzyni tańczy, pozytywka gra, fortepian cierpi).  
– Jak tam twoja planeta? – pyta zmartwiony Doktor.  
Julia zastanawia się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.  
– Mmm, póki co nie wróciła. To co z tym teatrem? Zabierzesz mnie?

Ciemność, cisza, poczucie pustki. Płacz. One oczywiście były złe, wciąż są, a wiadomo co się dzieje, gdy one – Matki – wpadną w gniew. Ananke, myśli, me imię Ananke, zrodziłam się z Ziemi i Wody, Ananke, me imię Ananke, szepcze najciszej, jak potrafi, byle one nie usłyszały, ale szepcze nieustannie, szepcze przez łzy, nie da się im złamać. W uwięzieniu, w ciemności, nie mogąc nawet zobaczyć kolejnych sińców... A myślała, że już udało jej się uciec. Ananke, szepcze, mą matką Ziemia, mym ojcem Woda, one chciałyby, żeby zapomniała i czasem faktycznie zapomina, czasem nie pamięta, co zrobiły z jej domem, z Aletheią. Pamięta chłopca, który spytał, czy wszystko z nią dobrze, pamięta Doktora, który myślał, że jest Amelią Pond. Pamięta ucisk mieczy w dłoniach – one odebrały jej miecze, gdy wróciła, nie mogły odebrać tego, kim jest – czasem pamięta też wrzeciono. Myślała, że uciekła. Potem wrócił ból przejścia.  
Ananke unosi głowę – w korytarzu rozlega się hałas i dziewczyna czuje rosnącą nadzieję. Czy to naprawdę on?

Hałas ogłusza Alissin. Dziewczyna ma wrażenie, że znalazła się w ludzkim ulu, otaczają ją miliony przerażonych, złych, wściekłych, oburzonych, ludzkich głosów i Alissin kuli się w sobie, zastanawiając się, gdzie do cholery się znalazła. Przecież dopiero co wracała do domu ze szkoły, a Simonstad nie jest aż tak ogromne. Powoli dociera do niej, że nie rozumie języków otaczających ją ludzi i ma dziwne wrażenie, że to nie są ziemskie języki.  
– Och, bogowie! – woła myśląc o tym, że pewnie wkrótce spotka tu pewnego kosmitę w budce telefonicznej. – Czemu to zawsze musisz być ty!?  
Ma oczywiście rację. Rozgryza właśnie, dokąd powinna się skierować, gdy czuje w swojej dłoni większą dłoń.  
– Chodź – mówi właścicielka ręki, rudowłosa kobieta, w skórzanej kurtce.  
Alissin podąża za nią bez protestu, uznając, że później będzie czas na ewentualne rumakowanie. Teraz wypadałoby się czegoś dowiedzieć, a stanie w tym ogromnym, ogłuszającym i nieludzkim (jak mogła nie zauważać tej różnorodności kolorów i kształtów) tłumie na pewno jej w tym nie pomoże. Kiedy skręcają w wąski zaułek, a potem wchodzą bocznym wejściem do czegoś, co Alissin nieodparcie kojarzy się z teatrem, jej wybawczyni (porywaczka?) się przedstawia.  
– Jestem Donna Noble. Oj! Marsjaninie! A to – dodaje, wskazując chudzielca w niebieskiej marynarce, trampkach i długim płaszczu, który odwraca się na jej okrzyk i wyraźnie zamierza protestować na miano Marsjanina – jest...  
– Doktor – wchodzi jej w słowo dziewczyna. W jej głosie pobrzmiewa ulga – Tak, wiem. Doktorze, co się stało? Skąd ja się tu wzięłam? I skąd ty wiedziałeś, żeby po mnie posłać?  
Doktor podchodzi do niej uradowany i zanim odpowie na jej pytania, ściska ją z całych sił.  
– Alissin! Alissin Donne! Cała i zdrowa! – woła, szczerząc się szeroko i podziwiając jej wysoką figurę.  
– Ładna sukienka – wtrąca Donna z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem wskazując głową na Doktora. – Swoją drogą, ta planeta to Oea.  
– Dzięki. No dobrze, ale co wy tutaj robicie?  
Doktor poważnieje nagle.  
– Och to tylko... kawałek niesfornej technologii. Ktoś go przypadkiem uruchomił w trakcie jednej z prób. Nikt oczywiście nie zauważył, dopóki miasta nie zaczęła zalewać fala przybyszy – Doktor kiwa głową w stronę Alissin. – Miliony kosmitów z całego wszechświata, wyobraź sobie, jaki chaos to wywołało, a mogło być jeszcze gorzej. – Wraca do sceny, spod której wyzierają dziwne piktogramy. – Skąd przeniosło ciebie?  
– Simonstad, maj dwa tysiące pięć. Co to za...  
– ...runy? – wchodzi jej w słowo Donna.  
Doktor przygląda się pismu, jakby je rozpoznawał, ale nie potrafił odczytać. W milczeniu wyciąga śrubokręt soniczny, na oczy nakłada papierowe okulary 3D.  
– Oj! Pytałyśmy o coś – przywraca go na ziemię Donna. – Dlaczego TARDIS tego nie tłumaczy?  
– To dawny gallifreyański. Jeszcze z czasów Pytii. Dla was to jak wieki ciemne, czas zabobonów i magii – wyjaśnia, widząc ich nierozumiejące spojrzenia. – A ja nie mam pojęcia jak to ustrojstwo wyłączyć i odesłać wszystkich do domów. Tak Donna, to półteleporter, przenosi tylko w przestrzeni, choć cały czas pozostajesz też w punkcie wyjścia, i nie, nie wiem jak to właściwie działa. Cud, że w ogóle jeszcze funkcjonuje.  
Doktor wydaje z siebie poirytowany okrzyk i przejeżdża dłonią po włosach, starając się wpaść na jakiś genialny pomysł, ale Alissin myśli, że jeśli chce dotrzeć do domu na obiad, powinna sama spróbować uruchomić czy unieruchomić rzeczone ustrojstwo. Wzdycha i podchodzi bliżej sceny.  
– No dobra, może spróbujmy ponaciskać tu i tam – stwierdza, a gdy Doktor rzuca jej niedowierzające spojrzenie, dodaje: – Mówiłeś, że uruchomili to na próbie, czyli naciskali stopami, czy czym tam jeszcze i...  
– Czubkami noży – wtrąca pół rozbawiona, pół poirytowana zachowaniem Doktora Donna. – To piekielny teatr tańca na nożach! – woła, jakby wciąż nie dowierzając, że Doktor w ogóle chciał ją zabrać w takie miejsce.  
– No dobrze, więc musimy naciskać czymś ostrym. Chyba masz coś takiego w arsenale. W TARDIS – poprawia się Alissin, gdy Doktor nie łapie przenośni.  
Władca Czasu nadal przygląda się obu swoim towarzyszkom z niedowierzaniem, jakby tylko on miał prawo do wymyślania działających rozwiązań, wreszcie jednak kapituluje.  
– Lepiej poprośmy tancerzy o odtworzenie tej próby. I odtworzenie jej wstecz, w bok i na krzyż. Na to trzeba nacisnąć z odpowiednią siłą, żeby w ogóle zaskoczyło, a raczej nie mamy czasu, żeby samemu się tego uczyć.  
– Oj! Przecież mamy cały czas we wszechświecie, podróżniku w czasie – protestuje ze śmiechem Donna, ale Doktor tylko rzuca jej karcące spojrzenie, więc kobieta nie ciągnie dalej.  
Ostatecznie sama obserwacja próby okazuje się całkiem przyjemna. Baletmistrzom (są niebiescy i wyglądają jak połączenie karaluchów z ludźmi) zajmuje kilka godzin, zanim wyłączą pradawny gallifreyański teleporter. Gdy Alissin zaczyna blednąć i znikać, Doktor jest uradowany i zaniepokojony jednocześnie (Cały on, myśli dziewczyna, nigdy nie będzie pewny, że wszystko jest w porządku, nawet gdy jest w porządku). Donna zapewnia ją jeszcze, że dopilnują, by _to cholerne ustrojstwo_ nie zostało więcej uruchomione i _zobaczymy się jeszcze na pewno_ , woła, choć dziewczyna do końca słyszy ją doskonale. Potem Alissin stoi na chodniku w Simonstad, jakby nic się nie stało.

Doktor przybywa na Oeę chwilę po tym, jak z niej odleciał – półteleporter jest już unieszkodliwiony, ale to nie szkodzi, nie w tym celu tu zmierzał (nie potrzebuje środków lokomocji innych niż TARDIS), chce tylko zbadać jego resztki. Odkryć połączenie z tym, co kuriozumierz wykrył w impostorce Amelii.

Baletmistrzyni tańczy, pozytywka gra – dwójka obserwatorów cicho podnosi się ze swoich siedzeń, wychodzą bez pożegnania, bez dania znaku baletmistrzyni i grajkowi, że tu byli. Wychodzą na paryską ulicę i nonszalancko kierują się w stronę niebieskiej budki policyjnej.

Ananke nasłuchuje, przerażone krzyki Matek sprawiają jej radość i tak, to on, mówi do nich, pewnie próbuje przekonać je, że nie powinny wykorzystywać swoich więźniów do takich praktyk, ale spróbuj przekonać Matkę, że źle czyni, myśli Ananke. A jednak krzyki cichną, w korytarzu rozlegają się kroki, zbliża się Matka, wysoka jak modliszka (czerwonawoczarna skóra świeci lekko w ciemności), Matka uderza szczękoczułkami nienawykłymi do języka Alethei.  
– To twój szczęśliwy dzień – mówi, i Ananke rozpoznaje wreszcie, zwykle milczącą, Matkę Szaic. – Zamykamy interes. Jesteś wolna. – Matka otwiera celę, oddaje Ananke oba miecze i jej aletheiskie ubranie, ale nie szydło.  
Szydło pewnie zostało zniszczone, myśli Ananke, córka Wody i Ziemi. Matki chyba jednak nie oczekują, że zwróci im zbroję, pozwalają jej wyjść wciąż w niej, z mieczami przypasanymi do boku, z dawnym ubraniem zwiniętym w niewielki tobołek trzymany w ręce. Kiedy przechodzi mimo nich, kłaniają się z szacunkiem i Ananke zastanawia się, co takiego tu się stało, że taką formę przyjmuje jej odejście. Na spotkanie z Doktorem przybiera oczy zapomnienia.

– Jak tam ta wasza grupa?  
– Klub – poprawia Julia. – Klub Klawych Kobiet, Doktorze. Mniej więcej dobrze, odkąd twoi znajomi z CIA się nam w nic nie wtrącają. Więc dokąd teraz? Faktycznie na tę twoją planetę z nożowniczym baletem?  
Doktor kręci głową. Ma lepszy pomysł, fortepiany i słonie, słonie i fortepiany przebiegają mu przez głowę. Gdy otwiera drzwi TARDIS, dobiega zza nich głośne miauczenie.  
– Twoja kotka wyraźnie się za nami stęskniła – stwierdza, jakby w ogóle zaskoczony istnieniem Mathias.

Sceny już nie ma. Obserwatorzy poszli do domów, przedstawienie się skończyło. Została tylko rudowłosa dziewczyna, która kiedyś nosiła wrzeciono. Odmawia Doktorowi, gdy ten pyta ją o imię. To już nieistotne. Gdy odlatują, dziewczyna nosząca miecze patrzy na niego szarymi oczami Donny Noble.


End file.
